A Night At The SleepWell Motel
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: A story based off Toy Story of Terror. The Parrs are forced to crash at a motel for the night, but when one of them goes missing, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Shocking Flat.

Our story begins one dark and stormy night as we join a red car on a creepy street. Right now, a 10 year old boy had his fist up in the car and was howling like a wolf.

"Rock on, Dash!" Helen, his mom, said as they rocked out to the electric riff of DragonForce.

Suddenly, a white-haired woman poked her head from behind the seat where Dash was, "Do you guys mind turning your little rock concert down up here? We're trying to sleep back here." she said sleepily.

Helen smiled as she turned down the radio as everyone else woke up, "Well, we were going to wake you up anyway, Mirage. There's a town up ahead, and we need to stop for some food." she said.

Bob, Helen's husband, yawned as he checked his watch, "We just had dinner two hours ago." he said.

"I know, but all this driving has made me hungry. Besides, I think the kids could use some fuel." Helen said.

"Amen to that." Violet, her daughter, said.

The rain started to get worse as it pattered the windshield like bullets out of a machine gun.

"This thunderstorm is really picking up." Karen said as she rocked baby Jack-Jack to keep him asleep.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing out this window." Evelyn said.

"I sure hope we reach the next town before it gets really bad." Winston said.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and shot across the sky. Then, without warning, a bolt struck the front tire of the car, bursting it and causing Helen to lose control of the car, scaring everyone as she worked to regain control, eventually, and miraculously, stopping in the parking space of a roadside motel. Everyone took a sigh of relief before another flash of lightning made everyone rush out of the car, grab their luggage, and hurry into the motel check-in room.

Everyone panted before Helen and Dash walked up to the desk.

"Aw, man, my favorite jacket's soaked!" Evelyn complained.

"I just had my hair redone!" Mirage complained as she wringed out her hair like a wet rag.

"I can't believe how bad the storm got so fast." Bob said.

Helen got off the phone with the tire company before she lifted Dash and he rang the bell. A man with thinning hair, glasses, and a mustache came out from behind a curtain, stopping in shock when he saw the Parr Family.

"You!" he said.

"Mr. Kropp?!" Dash asked.

"So, you have the nerve to look me in the eye?! After getting me fired from my job as a teacher?!" Mr. Kropp asked angrily.

"Sorry, sir, but you couldn't expect us to let that go, could you?" Mirage asked.

"Look, the tire company can't fix our flat until tomorrow morning. Can we stay here?" Helen asked.

"Well, I haven't let that go, either. I'm not giving you rooms here." Kropp said smugly.

Everyone looked peeved, "Say what?!" Winston said.

"The next motel is 50 miles away!" Bob said.

"Yeah, we're gonna complain!" Evelyn said.

"To the police!" Dash said.

"Or the city council!" Violet said.

"Yeah, we'll have them revoke your license!" Karen said.

Kropp sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll put five of you guys in room 3 and the rest of you in room 4." he said reluctantly before he handed them keys.

Later on, the Parrs were asleep as the three aunts and uncle talked in the other room.

"It's pretty nice here, isn't it?" Karen asked as she played Marvel Future Fight on her phone.

"Yep, a room for them, and one for us." Mirage said as she laid back on her pillow with her hands behind her head.

"I just hope we'll have time to eat breakfast in the morning." Evelyn said.

"I'm sure we will. Night." Winston said before he drifted off.

"Night." said Mirage, Karen, and Evelyn before they went to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dash's Disappearance.

Later that night, Dash awoke, feeling thirsty. He grabbed a nearby cup and went to the sink for a drink of cold water. He was just finishing his drink when he suddenly felt something grab him. He managed a short but loud yell before his mouth was covered. The yell woke up his family.

"Dash?!" Helen called before they rushed into the bathroom and found Dash was gone.

"Dash?! Dash?! DASH!" they started shouting.

"Where did he go?!" Helen asked.

"He screamed! He must have been kidnapped!" Violet said.

"But, where did they take him?!" Bob asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard Jack-Jack babbling. They looked to see him pointing at a large opened vent.

"An air duct! Of course!" Helen said before the family rushed to get their suits before rushing into the other room and waking everyone up.

"Guys!" Violet called, waking everyone else with a start.

"What's wrong?!" Mirage asked.

"Dash has been kidnapped! He's somewhere in this motel! We need Voyd and Everywoman!" Violet said.

After the two suited up, they rushed out while Jack-Jack was left with Winston and Mirage.

"Good luck." Mirage said.


End file.
